Leia's Unfortunate Captivity
Presented to Jabba The guards dragged Leia towards the drooling Hutt who looked at her with lust in his eyes as he looked at the bikini-clad princess. Leia had just been captured by Jabba the Hutt just an hour ago. His guards had stripped her of her clothes and left her with a metal bikini, which left very little to the imagination. They had also poured a liquid down her ears, which enabled Leia to understand Jabba. "My slave," said Jabba. "I will enjoy the pleasure I will gain from you for a long time to come." The guards shoved Leia in front of Jabba's stomach. Jabba put his hand on Leia's back and forced her belly onto his. And began to lick her face. His tail coiled around her leg, under her skirt. Leia was surprised at the advance, especially because she was not wearing anything under her skirt. Jabba lustfully extended his tongue and licked Leia's face. Leia tried to push away, but her arms sunk into Jabba's slime-coated folds. Jabba used his other hand to reach under her skirt and grab Leia's butt to keep pushing her against himself. Leia screamed at the assault. However, Jabba stuck his tongue into her mouth and continued to explore his new slave's body. Leia continued to squirm, and Jabba retracted his tongue and tail, but kept his hand on her bottom to hold her in place on top of his belly. Leia glared at Jabba and opened her mouth to speak. But, Jabba simply stuck his tail into her mouth and said: "You are my new pleasure slave. I shall do what I want with you. I will thoroughly enjoy the pleasure your body will bring me." She felt his cum in her mouth she moaned as he just cumed he pulled out and Leia felt her body writhing as he fingerd her breasts and stomach. Jabba shoved one hand between her two butt cheeks and eagerly squeezed the soft smooth flesh of her warm bottom. Leia grunted with discomfort as Jabba slathered slime all over her rear. "I will be your new lover" said Jabba "I will surely enjoy you more than Solo." Jabba then sent Leia to be cleaned off. The Morning Leia woke up from her uncomfortable sleep. The entire night, Jabba had kept a slimy arm around her bellybutton,and his cum was on her belly and his tail rested hotdogged between her butt cheeks. She realized that Jabba had awoken and had begun rubbing her thighs with his free hand. As he did his tail went in her and he took her virginity. She started to cum more then normal her breasts were bouncing as he wrapped her stomach she screamed and grunted he grabbed her and continued to thrust into the princesses vagina she was cuming he suddenly forced her to open her mouth and forced his tail in her throat he cumed she was embarrassed as raped her for hours thrn he stoped.